zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Legacy of the Goddesses: Exile
IN HYRULE, EVIL IS ON THE MOVE AS THE HYLIAN KNIGHTS BATTLE FORCES SEEN AND UNSEEN, FROM RAMPANT INTERNAL TREACHERY TO THE NIGHTMARE OF ALL-OUT WAR. With the war over, Link becomes more admired, more powerful, and more certain of achieving peace. But that peace may come with a price. Despite strained relationships caused by opposing sympathies in the war, Link and Zelda remain united by one frightening suspicion: someone insidious was manipulating the war, and if he or she isn't stopped soon, all efforts at reconciliation may be for naught. And as sinister visions leads Link to believe that the source of the evil is none other than Ganon, Man of the Gerudo, but the greatest peril revolves around someone else more powerful than Ganon himself. Prologue Ganon walked silently down the halls of Hyrule Castle. "Ahhh...Victory..." he spoke to himself. Finally he had achieved his dream of taking over the Kingdom of Hyrule. It might have taken a few years in the Twilight Realm but in the end he had suceeded. Ganon walked up to his throne and sat on it. Many of his troops were in neat rows in front of him. "Today!" ,he said in a loud clear voice, "We seek peace and prosperity for Hyrule!" His soilders cheered. Ganon held up his hand and the cheers died slowly. "And today Link is now a enemy of Hyrule!" ,More cheers, "A hansom reward will be paid to the person who kills Link, now go and find him!" Later in his throne room Ganon sighed."Stupid monsters" They had lost track of him a few hours ago. Suddenly someone walked through the door. "Who are you?" Ganon asked. The silhouette just grinned. "Guards!" Ganon yelled. "Your pathetic guards are dead." The person or thing said. The next thing Ganon knew was that he was on his throne with his guards perfectly fine. "Just a illusion." He thought but it was much more than that. Chapter One Link woke up on his bed and yawned. He got dressed in his traditional green attire that was original owned by the Hero of Time. Link went to the Hyrule Council Room. "Hello Link." Darbus said. "We have been concerned about the Order of Hylian Knights." said Ralis who was a young but tall Prince of the Zora. "Yes it has come to our attention that after you defeated Ganon some of our citizens were worried about the way you have been teaching this...eh...elite force." Ralis said. Link looked at Zelda who had a worried look in her eyes. "So we've come to a decision in the interest of Hyrule to disband this order." Darbus finished. Link was shocked. He had spent two years searching for some thin lineage of Hylian Knights , training any he had found and defending them, All that work could be ruined! "I assure you that they are commanded to live in a honest and simple life." Link said in his serious voice. "It has been voted upon I am sorry Link but your order must be disbanded." Ralis summed it up. "Wait if Hyrule feels unsafe with me...Then I will exile myself, in exchange for The Order of Hylian Knights to live." Link said. Zelda's eyes widened. "The other silent members of the Council looked at each other then looked at Zelda. Zelda was about to say no but then she looked at Link as he slowly nodded and she understood him completly. "Yes." she said in a small voice like that of a three year old. "Your Exile will begin immediatly, we will give you one hour to pack your stuff." Darbus said in firm voice. And no one disagreed.